


Night Bird

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Birds, Dark, Gen, Haiku, Night, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A bird sings on allhallows eve.





	Night Bird

Night allhallows eve  
A beautiful, black bird sings  
enjoying the moon


End file.
